User talk:Dragon742
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Dragon742! Thanks for your edit to the Demon Slayer Magic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 15:50, November 27, 2011 ... Um, no Soul Slayer Magic, please. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix and Cross Slayer do not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." These are the rules regarding creation of any Slayer styles. Sorry. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, you are not allowed, under any circumstances, to use the magic of other users without their permission, like how you made a Fire Demon Slayer Magic without obtaining Jet'ika's permission first. As such, it has been deleted. If you wish to remake it into something else, like a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, please contact me and I shall restore it, or you could just get Jet's permission. Also, it is advised that you read this before editing. (I should really make that compulsory). Also, if I sound rude in any way, please forgive me, as I've just gotten back from my holiday and I am extremely tired. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) First off, I'm going to go out on a wild guess and say that I believe that English isn't your strong point, so I'm going to let you off the hook with your poor grammar. Second off, for Diamond, Crystal, Ice, and Ruby Dragon Slayer Magics, you will need to get the permission of the original creators in order to utilize them in any way. If you make anything involving those styles without permission, then you will recieve a warning. ...*sigh* You don't need my permission to create a character page, nor do you need permission for Caster and Holder magic, but you need permission for Lost Magic. Also, for Wind and Steel, they are essentially the exact same thing as Sky and Iron, so if you make them, then please name them Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, then put your own username in brackets after the name. Cross Slayer was deleted because it didn't make sense. Kirin Cleanser has elemental power, and anything similar to Slayer Magic are all the same level of power. As for Soul Eater Magic, I'll let you make it, but I'll keep watch on it as I do with every other Slayer-esque page. And I will restore the Fire Demon Slayer Magic now, but I will rename it 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Dragon742)'. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes, which are '~' whenever messaging someone on their talk page. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Zico told me about Dragon God Slayer when I wasn't an admin. It wouldn't make sense. I wouldn't create it if I was you. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) No. I am not remaking Cross Slayer; nor am I allowing anyone else to remake it. End of story. And I said in my first message, no more Slayer magic. There are no exceptions to this rule. PERIOD. Please, just try another magic which isn't Slayer Magic or anything like it- you'll find you can do a lot more with other magics in certain combinations. We're trying to encourage users to not use Slayer Magic, since it's overrunning the site. It's like fans don't know that other magic exists. And I'm going to have to say no to anything Slayer that isn't there before, sorry. How about you read this blog to get a good grip on starting? And if you want to persist, please read this. It will change your mind. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know, I don't have something against you. I'm just sick of Slayer Magic. It's a sore spot for me, and I don't like talking about it. Sorry if I sounded harsh or anything. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can create Iron Blood Magic. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) What the heck is Alchemistry? If it's similar to or Alchemy itself, then that's a no-no. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 05:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Soul Eater Magic To be honest, the article is just out of place. All this manipulation of souls doesn't logically fit into the FTverse.(have to stay true to basic canon concepts) I'm a fair guy, and all. But this isn't gonna work. So, expect the page to be deleted. Sorry, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Rules Hey there Dragon. I have seen that you have asked Deus and Zico a number of times for many things regarding Dragon Slayer, I just hope, this clears it up. take a good, long read of it. Thank you :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Dragon. Now, I know I have deleted your previous article Hayashi Aririki (if that was how you spelt it) however, it was for a good reason. First of all, there were a number of rule violations in that article, but the most prominent of these was the mastery of THREE dragon slayer styles, which is unacceptable in the FTF wiki and Fairy Tail universe in general. Now, I know you would probably be angry and I'm sorry if you are, but you had regrettably brought it upon yourself. But now you should make a new start! Now, I see you have made Water-Make, but you have directly plagiarised from the actual series in terms of wording, so reword it properly to your own words thank you. Now, I believe you should read this blog thorougly, and these two as well, they will give you a good idea on how to start. But after seeing Water-Make, I am only giving you ONE last chance, no more, no less. Thank you.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well dragon, he's back. Now, please read over those blogs, and just try your best not to use too many slayer styles. Try limiting yourself, :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, hope you have fun :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Go right ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cation? You mean signature. Well, you go on preferences and have to do a lot to change it. I suggest keeping yours for now. And as for Celestial Spirit Keys like those, I'm not that sure. Zicoihno might know better.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright Dragon, despite our warnings, you have continued to use a multitude of Slayer Styles and broken canon. As seen with your recent character, Rafael. Now, after reading the comments on your page, I do hope that you take into consideration what Void, Zaraikou and Hohenheim have said. So, here's another warning, and I really do wish that you remain on this fanon and become a prominent user, so listen to what senior users have to say to you, they don't wish you any harm at all.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer I'll check but next time leave your user name on your message so i know who sent it please. Yaminogaijin, December, 11, 2011, 12:10, UTC *Go for it...but read through the main article properly keep it within the idea and don't make him all powerful etc. Yaminogaijin, December, 11, 2011, 15:46, UTC **Dude u gonna make the Daimond Pheonix Slayer or u givne up on the idea? Yaminogaijin (talk) 13:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Water-Make Right, the first thing you want to do is clear up your grammar. Thats the first thing, since you cant create a good article without first having decent grammar. Prior to making important posts, or virtually any post in an RP for example its generally a good idea to copy your text and do spelling/grammar checks here: http://www.spellchecker.net/spellcheck/ There's no excuse for bad grammar, since you can just google "spellcheck" and get over a dozen sites all with the tools to turn your grammar ridden work into art. With that aside you are now ready to tackle how to make Water-Make work. First off, how does your Water-Make work? And yes I'm well aware that Fairy Tail makes no effort to describe how this magic works, but if you want to make something decent, you need to first understand how it works. Is it a magic that conjure's water out of nothing? Does it make use of existing water? Or does it create water from oxygen and hydrogen in the atmosphere? These are things you need to be aware of. Once you have figured out how your powers work, only then can you build an array of unique powers. For starters, dont bother writing down every single use of an ability, unless said ability differs in how it functions. What I mean by this, is does the spell have any secondary affects? If you can manipulate water to create a variety of objects, there's no sense in creating 10 spells that are just 10 different "forms" your water takes. Water-Spear and Water-Sword are not unique spells, they are simply different shapes of essentially the same spell. If "Water-Spear" was characterized by high pressurized water, making its penetrating power the strongest out of any other form you could create, then yes it deserves its own entry. Why? Because now you've added a secondary affect, one that makes the spell unique. Of course this isnt particularly unique by itself, you'll need to add more to it, but the fact remains, Water-Spear now has a different purpose than say Water-Sword, which could maintain a balance between offensive/defensive abilities. Well this is what I have for now, hopefully that helps with somethin. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Aqua God Slayer Hey. I'm working on a Aqua God Slayer for a friend of mine and I see that you are registering it. I was wondering if it's ok to make another Aqua Slayer if it's alright with you. Thank you :) Rya3SaberVltar 17:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright :). Thanks man. I'll make sure it's deferent then the magic page you made. Rya3SaberVltar 21:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) Thanks man. Should I still leave it in your name though?Rya3SaberVltar 21:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) OK. Thanks :) Rya3SaberVltar 21:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I will :) Thanks again :) Rya3SaberVltar 21:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Water Demon Hi Im Yahoo, I was wonderin if I could use water demon slayer and water-make for a couple of my characters plz? thx Yahoo774 (talk) 23:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) okay thanksYahoo774 (talk) 17:12, March 31, 2013 (UTC) hey, just thought id let u know Duney Bronzois the character i decided to use water demon slayer in case you wanna add him to usersYahoo774 (talk) 12:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC) just wonderin if youve decided on water-make yet but if you havent you can take your timeLord of All Things Yahoo! (talk) 00:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) HEY! How's it been? And restored 'em. Anyway, about making Gray, you'll need to re-message me like so: *Character: Gray Fullbuster *Complete Article: _ *Reason to Transition into the Canon: And I'll look over your article and your reason. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Again, you need to re-message me like how this is laid out. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to have to say no, sorry. Silver has no defined personality or relationship with Gray, and it's a bit of a stretch. Hmm, tweak the idea, and wait until we allow Devil Slayer to be made and we learn more about Silver, we'll see then. Also, if you want help with an idea, just ask and we can bounce ideas off each other until you like what you have. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) And for your Aqua God Slayer Magic, you can still use it, since you originally owned it. To get the info back, just go to history back when you edited it, take the info from there, and post it on the page as (dragon's version), right under Axel's version. Tell Axel that you were the original owner and it should be fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) -Description- Aqua God Slayer Magic includes water element control by user. This allows Dante to produce black water (how Zancrow use black flames) from any part of his body. Dante is also able to consume water of any sort to regain his strength. Also, he invincible for water (for example, he can't drown). -Spells- *Aqua God's Bellow (水神の怒号, Suijin no Dogō): Dante breathes a massive waterball at his opponent. This spell causes damage on very big area. *Aqua God's War Blades (水神の戦争刃, Suijin no Sensōha): '' Dante covers his arms with water, and attacks his opponent five times. The water on his arms works like a drill, and give more damage. *Aqua God's Gauntlet (水神の挑戦, ''Suijin no Chōsen): Dante creates a water gauntlet, and hit with this his opponent. The damage, that gauntlet gives is huge, because one hit is broken wall. *Aqua God's Shield (水神の盾, Suijin no Tate): Dante makes a water shield on his arm, and then, he throws it with high speed. *Aqua God's Spear Attack (水神の槍攻撃, Suijin no Yari Kōgeki): Dante makes a water spear, and then throws it with high speed and penetrate power. Also, he can use this spell with Aqua God's Shield, which made him more dangerous. *Aqua God's Wave (水神の波, Suijin no Nami): Dante summon a big wave of water, that go on opponent and bring him in water prison. Advanced Spells: Hades Dance So, I got it back for you through some manipulating of the history. You can add it onto the page if you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi DJ here. I asked Per and she allowed me to make Aqua God Slayer. [[User:Djolee5|'DJ of the Sea!']] (DJ's song's) 15:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Dragon, your article was deleted. DJ remade it, but you still made it in the first place. So it's fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you can just add a small section called (Dragon's version) or just make a new page called Aqua God Slayer Magic (Dragon); and if you want, I can get the pic you used for the infobox back if you do that. Oh, sorry about that. I was more focused about Aqua GS. Anyway, Demon Slayers and Devil Slayers are considered to be distinct things until Hiro reveals more. And because we don't know much about them right now, we're going to restrict Devil Slayers. However, don't tell anyone- but we MAY un-restrict them next month, depending on how things go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Also, just a heads up. A user can only have four Slayers of any style that are original (basically, Fire Dragon Slayer, you can make as many as you want of them). The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:59, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi There! The reason i took it away from you cos 1: You didn't make the page when you took it. 2: You left without any info so i thought you quit the fanon. But I am willing to think about either of the suggestions you made. If you do make a Diamond Phoenix Slayer you need to talk to the current owner of the style. With the new element i need to think of possible elements. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:01, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok i thought up a potentual new element choice...Wood Phoenix Slayer Magic. Thats all i got for the moment i'll try and tihnk of some others. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok i'll think about the blood one....Remember the Phoenix Slayer magic is basically the same as Dragon Slayer but with molding magic based around the element mixed in. So making swords or shields out of blood and so on. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you will be able to make one more. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) It's up to you, really; you can make either. Also, can you do me a small favour and work on your grammar, please? Sometimes I have a hard time understanding what messages you post me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:45, November 24, 2013 (UTC) One, good. Two, alright. Three, Sting doesn't have "two elements". Dragon Slayers can eat a PLETHORA of things (look at Natsu), they have a different biology, their lungs and stomachs can take more than a human's can. Sting merely caught the arrow and ate it, probably just to taunt the dude who even shot it, before using his roar. This was before his element was known too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:45, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Dragon u need to click the little arrow next to edit it'll come up there under history. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:02, November 28, 2013 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Guild_Infobox_2 Here's a link to a basic one. Some reaosn the more fancy ones aren't listed on the Template page. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope! If you use a region they've made for the fanon or a city they made then you need to ask them if you can use that area....If it's in Fiore then go for it straight away. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:32, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I apologize, they're a story-only thing for me, so no. However, I can help you make a character if you want. 06:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it was me. Whenever you put five tildes in instead of four, it leaves out your sig. Of course. You can just post 'em on my talk page, I'll see what I can help you with :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dragon i thought about you Phoenix Request and it's a go....Just follow the basis on Storm and earth Phoenix Slayer and it should be good....Also with ur guild's location u can use the island i made Mochina Island i don't mind. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) One, sure, but don't completely copy from Devil May Cry; if you need any help, just ask. Two, go ahead, you can create your own tools. Three, ask the creator of Spirit Slayer Magic, User:AnimeQueen9112. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah u can make several guilds overall. And sure, u understand what they do right? Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) No the gems, you understand what they're for and what they do right? Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but they're self powering. They're designed to be super weapons when used together, with the Void Gem.Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) The Void represents the Phoenix King and Metal i'm waiting on greenflash to make it. The reason for the king being void gem si that he has all the elements as he IS the first of all phoenixes. Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:09, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll help. Just link me what you need help with. And I've added 'em. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Done. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Just ask somebody to colour it differently. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:44, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep i need to change afew things on the Mochina Island page anyway so will do it when i get around to that. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Might as well start working on it now....the Mochina Island page isn't all that required for PS. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi dude, DJ here. About Aqua God Slayer, I thought that if you want you and me can do the page together and each one of us makes a character. }} 19:56, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, your choice and thanks I plan to make it great. I already have some ideas. So good luck with Blood Phoenix Slayer. }} 20:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but it's actually more like Sting and Rogue's White and Shadow Drives. For a Phoenix Slayer when they gain access to their second origin they use the Phoenix Drive spell to use it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:30, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Also dude put a property bar at the top of ur page. The page is unique to you alone and without that people will assume it's free use. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok to answr in order. 1: No the slayer NEEDS to unlock theri 2nd origin to use it. It's basically a sign that the slayer has mastered his magic. 2: Go for Scarlet or Crimson. 3: If you can think of a nice 2nd element go for it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it is a boost but it does give some physical changes (look at the main page for the magic for details on that). I like the dual element idea but don't throw that in straight away, build up to it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool maybe doa RP as well come on chat once and awhile and we'll figure something out. Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Do a RP...RP means roleplay, two or more users collaberating in a story involving their characters. Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hmm sounds good...That'll be the 3rd Phoenix Slayer in the guild, got no problem with that just seems like it's a gathering point for Phoenix Slayers on Mochina Island. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Unfortuneally the Phoenix King can't enter the human world....He's basically a god of phoenixes (despite his name) and has all the elements under his control, but if he enter the human world he destablises the elements as his power is so great he subconsiously manipulates them. So normally he just hangs out int he hpoenix world watching over humanity with some fun toys. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) We'll see i'd like to limit the style abit to make it slightly unique. And from what i've seen you can use game images as Howl1234 uses a character from World of Warcraft as he character pic. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:59, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but it varies depending on the element...Storm uses lightning to moveat speeds faster than the eye can see so it appears to be teleporting, while Ice turns the user into ice particals and they move position flowing like air around anything in their way. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:10, December 9, 2013 (UTC) No clue :P Maybe could melt into a pool of blood and move that way. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Another thing that was just brought to my attention....You need to think up some kind of limit to the magic....Like with my Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic the user cna only absorb regular lightning magic special unique ones like Red Lightning created by Northstar or Black Lightning created by me are excempt from that ability and cna't be absorbed. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks good but don't forgetting thinking up a good weakness to balance it out. Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can just give it to Hayashi. You don't really need a story for that. Unless you've already done a story about whatever DS he has. But if you do, just say they did some ritual which involves the transferring of magic. Rather, it'd expel Shikumo's magic and give it to Hayashi- this'd replace his own. Next, it'd be...Quite damaging for the body. Like...most of you would be corroded. So no, it wouldn't work. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:44, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I like or instead of fake blood he could use a stokepile of his own blood kept in a bottle or pouch. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but use the vampire idea as well liek he only uses that blood as a last resort. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:44, December 10, 2013 (UTC) No i'm not to keen on the need to drink blood idea...But the idea of his own blood amplifying his magic's power is a great idea. Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:29, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Behold and be amazed :P. You can just change the colours if you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Cynteria Gouken i still need to list her on the members list but she's the 4th Phoenix Slayer in the guild. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:15, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good amigo. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry amigo ask Phantombeast or Ash i'm not that good with coding tbh. Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Will do amigo. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk with Greenflash about it it's his infobox. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:03, December 19, 2013 (UTC) One mode is fine....Go with Ice Blood but call it Scarlet Ice Mode. Yaminogaijin (talk) 01:10, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Got an issue here amigo....You seem to have no limit to ur Scarlet PS Magic...I mean it's all well and good that he uses his own blood but there seems to be little or no limit to it. The human body only has 9 pints of blood inside the Circulatory system, please change that as soon as possible. Also change the weakness, saying that the ice cna hurt him while able to use it in a dual element form is contradictory, put in the spells are weak to ice as the blood cna be frozen. Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:50, January 03, 2014 (UTC) What i mean is that making a weakness the same element as one side to the dual element mode is kinda stupid....But saying that the spells themselves have a weakness to ice like they can be frozen works very well. Also change the source as well he can use his own blood for even stronger spells but the way you've wrote the article is that he has an endless supply of his own blood in him which is impossible. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:14, January 06, 2014 (UTC) Go for it but give a good weakness like it burns up the user's energy really quickly. So he can only use it for afew minutes at a time. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Devil Slayer is any other Slayer Magic...BUT IT WORKS AGAINST DEMONS. That's basically it. Oh, and it can only be taught from a book. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Templates~ Hiya, Dragon! By the way, I'll be taking over for Deus (Perchan) in regards to the assistance you want, since she's going to be falling asleep soon. So, you wanted an image in your property template, yeah? Check out Template:Phantombeast's source coding. If you don't get it, upload the image and message me again, I can add it in for you ^^ Also, what did you want a photo slideshow for, sorry? Could you please link me that too?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 09:46, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, sure, go ahead. Uley changed only because we hadn't shown him in story yet, so the same can go for you. Secondly, do you mean making another Slayer Magic, Lightning-based, and adding your spells there? And lastly, no, because Lightning Flame Mode is shown with Natsu in canon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:50, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I suppose so, as long as the spells are powered down accordingly. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Dragon. Which infobox are speaking of ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 18:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 18:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Done and done. And yes I'll still help you out~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:18, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Deleted it a few days ago. Sorry about the delay- it's been so hot here I haven't been able to think properly. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to say no, because we don't know for certain. Wait a bit, hm? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:17, January 13, 2014 (UTC) About White Lightning I have no reason to say no so go ahead. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Also, I already added Tetsuro Izuburi to the list of White Lightning users. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome and I might consider it, just who is your main character? Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 23:14, August 5, 2014 (UTC) He seems cool, maybe that will work. If you ever want to roleplay with me, just ask. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 23:58, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, hes a Lightning Dragon Slayer. So im guessing we should name the fight something like The Heavenly Battle: Golden Lightning vs. Toxic Flames. What do you think of the name, and where should it take place? Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 01:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:01, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you can make Poison Devil Slayer Magic. Just put your name in brackets after the title like "Poison Devil Slayer Magic (dragon)". Also, what would this support spell for the fourth generation do? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) He'll take a vacation to mochina island and then he meets Ken. They will probably have some sort of comical argument which will then lead to a full scale battle. What do you think? Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 21:17, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Whoops,, I accidentally used a image of a character, but you already used them, I am soooo sorry D: [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 21:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I used Rin Okumura, from Blue Exorcist, when you already used him, so I got scared, and said sorry, it's all good yoooo [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 23:41, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dragon, I'll write up how you can make that spell tonight, sorry for the wait. Anyway, for Hayashi, can you remove the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, please? He already has a dual-element dragon slayer magic, he shouldn't have three elements. Sorry about that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Yesh. Just put Lightning Flame Dragon Mode in "Former Powers and Abilities" and you should be good to go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY BAD! Sorry, I misunderstood. Sorry, it's late at night here :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) It's two in the morning here lol. And yeah, you can turn him into a fire dragon slayer, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:58, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I used him for the character moon lol [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 19:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey dragon, Zico and I are gonna make molding magic, the five basic elements free to use. How do you feel about your Water-Make being free use? We decided that since we made the five basic elements free to use everywhere else so that people would have an easier time, molding magic is one of 'em. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dragon, I'll do that in the morning, it's 3 in the morning here, I haven't had any sleep. I'll also give you my idea in the morning. And I deleted the comments. 17:00, August 9, 2014 (UTC) The armour of a 4th Generation Dragon Slayer is outfitted with numerous Lacrima embedded within the armour—these are all a unique type of Lacrima known as Absorb Lacrima (気吸・魔水晶 (アブソーブ・ラクリマ), Abusōbu Rakurima lit. Energy Absorbing Magic Crystal) that are specifically forged to absorb certain types of magic or kinetic energy. In the case of the 4th Generation Dragon Slayer, the Absorb Lacrima is tailored to consume elemental magic and enrgies related to their element. The way that Absorb Lacrima work is when the elements and associated traits draw near the user, the Lacrima work as a vacuum due to being made out of a magic-absorbing material, sucking the elements into the spheres and storing them within the Lacrima within questions. Once the elements have been absorbed, the user is capable of harnessing them in any way that they wish, whether for offense, defense, or even to boost their speed in close-combat. Howssat so far. Just be sure to credit me lol. And I removed him. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:27, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you understand correctly. Also, just rename your Poison Devil Slayer Magic page and change all the info instead of making a new page :P So yeah, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:48, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I HIGHLY RECCOMEND it being free to use for everyone, but it's up to you. Also, just a heads up, I used the idea before for one of my characters, I also gave it to another user as I remember, but neither of us made the page yet. I just expanded it for you because all I had was one or two sentances. And sure, go ahead, you can make a 4th gen lightning dragon slayer, though I'd personally try and veer away from the slayers for a bit. And no, Ryuuko's Dragon Stream is for my story only, sorry. Though you can use Dragon Dance if you really want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:24, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Also I'd call it Dragongem Booster but that's just me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:24, August 12, 2014 (UTC) About the RP Well the only thing we need to know now is when Jason and Hayashi battle, who would win. Once we figure that out, I'll start off with the Rp. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 21:58, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Maybe they both fight in their respective Dual Element Dragon Modes. They both run out of energy and Hayashi tries to use a Posion Dragon Slayer Secret Art while Jason tries to absorb lightning, but his lacrima breaks, causing the spell to back fire. Jason then finishes the fight with his Dragon Slayer Secret Art Revision spell. How about that? Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 23:13, August 12, 2014 (UTC) And also, is Hayashi even allowed to use Lightning Flame Dragon Mode since he already has a Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic? Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 23:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Alrightly then, since we got it covered, I'll start creating the page. I'll start off with the introduction of how they meet first. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 20:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright Dragon, I just finished making the introduction of the Rp. If you want to look at it, it's called The Heavenly Battle: Golden Lightning vs Toxic Flames. Once you check it out, I'll add in some of the fight. I'll stop at when they enter there Dual Element Dragon Modes, then I'll let you edit the rest if you want. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:18, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright Dragon, I have added the comical argument thing. Also, I added the fighting, although I stopped at when they both activate there Dual Element Dragon Mode. After you take a look, I'll add the rest of the fight. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 20:58, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Well I'll make the ending of the fight If you want. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:35, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure go ahead. And I'll make the ending to the fight. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:42, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Well since you say it like that, you can write the ending of the story. The end will be when Hayashi tries to fire his Black Lotus: Exploding Venom Blade at a weakned Jason. Although before he can fire it, his Poison Lacrima breaks, completly nullifying the spell and spending all of Hayashi's Magic Power. Jason then finishes with a Dragon Slayer Secret Art Revised and defeats Hayashi. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh alright, then I'll wait in anticipation XD Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC) oh bro yeah well you weren't very active in those times so I asked per and yes she agreed so don't worryKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 23:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) You have good writing skills Dragon. Although their was a few grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes. But don't worry, I fixed them already. Also, I changed some of the wording around so that the story could make more sense. You know, since Hayashi's poison abilities are gone, if you need help on making any of Hayashi's spells, just ask. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 04:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the offer but Ima have to say no. Jason already has a team consisting of Elise Hakuro and Lance Frostbreaker. Although, they can still be good friends. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 03:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, can you tell me what you need help with in tools? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:10, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Oooh, sure, I'll help you. Anyway, I've gotta do it tomorrow, I'm sleeping :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with Cobra. And sorry about the wait, I've been busy. So, the Dragon Blades (聖竜剣 (ドラゴン・ブレーズ), Doragon Burēzu lit. Sacred Dragon Swords) are extremely powerful blades, which are forged from Dragolith Element (工芸の竜水晶 (ドラゴリス), Doragorisu lit. Dragon Crystal of Crafting), a special ore which can be obtained in caves of creatures of dragon-kind. The Dragon Blades are superior to normal swords in practically every aspect, ranging from damage to other additional abilities. The Dragon Blades, befitting their origin, also have the limited ability to absorb elemental attacks. The Dragon Blades are so unnaturally sharp that a wielder joked that it could "cut you just by looking at it", but on a serious note, a blade was able to cleave through diamond and even magic blasts effortlessly; and on one occasion, the user was capable of using the cold steel of the sword to absorb an energy blast before returning it to sender via another swing of the blade. The blades are reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. The Dragon Blades' elemental power are naturally imbued within the dragon scales of the blade, and when focused with the help of the user's magical power, it is capable of launching elemental blasts of various kinds- these blasts are as powerful as a Slayer's Roar spell. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Watcha think? ^ I've started you off. I've also added more. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:29, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Nah, it's all yours if you want it. Also, what I meant is that I've started you off, you can do the rest :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:23, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply He does seem to fit the description, though word to the wise, try not to make it too much like zoro, make him more unique. Other than that, go for it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I'll allow it. However you must show me your characters when you began to work on them so that way I can check them out. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 08:30, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I can make one for you, it's kinda hard to explain how to work. But yeah, I can make one for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:37, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that. Yeah, he can be within the guild. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 19:14, August 21, 2014 (UTC) That dosen't sound like a bad idea. Sure that will work. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 01:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Dragon, can you hide your Lightning Flame Dragon Mode on the page of Hayashi until the RP is done? It's gonna cause a stir, I can see it. Just go [] (remove the brackets, go to source mode here) before and after the text. You can still use it in the RP, but just until it's over is all. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:04, August 22, 2014 (UTC) It's no problem, I just don't want other people complaining when I've already justified it (which they will). So yeah it's fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:29, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Yo Dragon, I just found this cool pic of our characters fighting. What do you think? Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:31, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I found it randomly when I went to search for pics for my character. Ima add it to the Rp. Also, hows that Dragon Blade weapon going? Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 22:42, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure! But can I replace Moon in RP's with your character? And Mist and your character be partners? Please? :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 14:38, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Rp lol All the ones I did with Moon will be replaced with your characters name :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 03:20, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. Here you go . The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:40, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Heeere ya go . Dragon Blades is pretty good so far :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Don't forget to credit me though. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) An RP? Sure we can do one, but I might be a while for things, I am busy. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 00:36, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Go to community central and ask one of the staff members to change your name. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:54, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Looks good~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:26, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, you can tone down some aspects. "inally, the most fearsome thing, that makes this magic more dangerous is... the manipulation of blood. The user can manipulate every blood, not only in his body. For example, the most experienced mage can heal the wound of another person with this magic, or... even can kill him, with the solidification. " That's what I'd remove. I'd also remove " After his trial at Rune Pandemonium, it was said, that Shikumo can create everything from the blood." It's a pretty good magic otherwise. I was going to say 'eh, this can pass' but thinking about it, that'd be overpowered. Also, it's Iron Blood (鉄血, Tekketsu). The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:46, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh my god that is SO old. Like when I started. Forget it existed lol. Anyway, Bloody Fang Magic (流血牙魔法 Ryūketsu Kiba Maho) is a Holder-type Magic. The user summons blood-red FANGS on their feet in order to perform a variety of moves. Bloody Roll: A brutal move that twists the opponent's body as the user "rolls" the opponent from all sides, its distinctive 'finisher' is a spurting spiral of blood. Leviathan: The user strikes the opponent with a powerful 'fanged' kick. Gigaers Cross: It is a pair of fangs fired in a cross-shaped configuration. Cage of Fangs: As its name implies, it is a criss-crossing collection of Fangs which converge upon the opponent. Bloody Fang: Infinity Jail: The user creates a ball of Fangs. It is essentially a refined, more elegant version of the "Cage of Fangs", as the 'Jail' can be imploded at the user's will. Bloody Blade Fang: It takes the appearance of an oversized Fang with ribbed protrusions. Bloody Road: Saucer Crush: Using the user's attached hooks, they slash at everything in a horizontal circle around themself. Here you go. I've deleted it. Take it all lol. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:20, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, what does it do? First Gen has enough boosts as it is, y'know? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:29, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, it's pretty vague- since any magician can do that when they flare up their aura. It's like a semi-DF. Names? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:47, September 10, 2014 (UTC) So it won't be a magic proper, it'll be a half-activation of Dragon Force induced by flaring up their magical aura. That'd work much better; you could post what you write up on the Dragon Force page as a sub-spell. How about that? How about...Draconic Upsurge? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh I barely remember it. I think Rave Master > FT, Hiro's writing was so much better imo. And he actually justified asspulls with the Ten Commandments sword. I wish post-timeskip FT was like Rave Master, back when Hiro was good >: The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:05, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Eh, fine. Haven't slept in a while lol. How about you? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:14, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Yo Dragon. I was wondering if I could make two Dragon Blades for a Holy Dragon Slayer, which is Annis Pendragon and my fanonization of Rogue Cheney.